


The Suicide Mystery

by ScarletSpider13



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: Cody's In Highschool, Cody's gay, Gen, M/M, More tags as the story goes on, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, The murder is a sideplot, Work In Progress, fight me, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSpider13/pseuds/ScarletSpider13
Summary: So basically an OC is murdered and Chief Burns is called to look at the crime scene.  Anddddd, Cody's having a gay panic.
Relationships: Autobots & Cody Burns, Charlie Burns & Cody Burns, Cody Burns & Burns Family, Cody Burns & Dani Burns, Cody Burns & Everyone, Cody Burns & Francine Greene, Cody Burns & Graham Burns, Cody Burns & Kade Burns, Cody Burns/Wes, Wes/Cody Burns
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	The Suicide Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> The prologue is in Chiefs' POV, but the rest of the chapters are probably Codys'. Don't flame, and please leave constructive criticism.

Prologue (Chief Burn’s POV)

Earlier this lovely, brilliantly sunny day, I was eating my doughnuts, when I learned of a murder on the mainland. It was, quite surprisingly, the death of wealthy poet Elena Poe. After an autopsy, slight traces of cyanide were found in her body, and with this information, I concluded that she had been murdered, unlike the rest of the policemen, those of whom thought that she poisoned herself. I must find out who had poisoned her, so I fingerprinted her home, and the few fingerprints I found were those of eccentric billionaire, Ellegaard Powell, and, while the evidence says otherwise, I don't believe she could have killed her dearest friend in cold blood. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's incomplete. Adoptable. Just please keep it as CodyxWes.


End file.
